elswordfandomcom-20200223-history
Raven: Over Taker analysis
Over Taker Speciality : OverTaker uses his Upgraded Nasod Arm's Power Background :With every passing fight, his nasod arm reaches new limits to its powers. :Good thing is he is getting stronger and ever; however, bad thing is his body was subject from labatory by :Nasod Factory for Combat arm, that means he might lose his personality and become rage by his Nasod arm. To prevent this happen, he asked Ponggo race archemist for make a "Rage preventer" to keep his personality and let the Nasod Arm get stronger. Still.. That cannot prevent it forever. His body is much stronger then any human being but also he could lost his mind by his Nasod Arm. :Of course he knew his arm could take over his body, but he chosen this path to become OverTaker Additional Control xx→x →x →x → strike combo after original combo xx↓x Flew monster after original combo →→↑zxx Jump Dash combo Skills To know how damage works, go here How damage works Powerful Mind ''' Increace Magic Damage by Physical Attack of 20% Master Lv 5 '''Infinity Cause All Attack's Knockdown reduced by 20% Master Lv 5 Reversal Fighter When Hp is lower than 20% then All Attack Power go up by 20% Master Lv 5 Shadow Stab MP30/ Cool Time: 5sec Move Quickly about 5M in Stealth mode. Mastered Lv 5 Shadow Piercing Required to have 5Lv 'Shadow Stab' MP10 During Shadow Stab press Z to sudden Stabbing attack Physical Damage 400% Master Lv 5 Charge Bolt ''' MP100/ Cool time: 3sec Sharp Metal needles surround by Raven and multi hit the enemies Magic Damage 186% x 4 = 744% Master Lv 5 '''Weapon Breaker (Cash or Kamila's Quest skill)(Cash 1200 Won) MP30/ Cool time: 10sec Use Powerful Nasod Hand to break enemy's weapon Physical Damage 400% with 60% rate for enemy's Magic/Physical attack down 70% Master Lv 5 Infinity Cause All attack's Knockdown reduced by 20% Master Lv 5 Intermedia Magic Training Increace Magic Attack stat by 150 Master Lv 5 Arc Enemy ' MP 170/ Cool Time: 8 sec Summon 4 Blades and it stand by for 30 sec until these master attack the Enemies Magic Damage 200%(awaken 300%) X 4 = 800%(1200%) Master Lv 5 '''Power adrenaline ' MP 100/ Cool Time: 10 sec Increace Physical Damage by 40% in 10 sec Master Lv 3 '''Powerful Mind Increace Magic attack stat by Total Physical Attack stat of 5% Master Lv 5 Magic adrenaline Required to have 5 Lv 'Intermedia Magic Training' MP 100/ Cool time: 10 sec Increace Magic Damage by 40% in 10 sec Master Lv 5 Harder Figher This will effect when player's hp is lower then 20% than all attack stat will increace by 20% Master Lv 5 Valkyrie's Javelin (Cash or kamila's Quest skill)(Cash 1700 Won) MP 200/ Cool Time: 10 sec Summon 6 Black Javelins and Strike down to Enemies. A Black Javelin Physical Damage 632% / Explosion Magic Damage 117% x 8 = 936% on really big target you could do 5 hit of javelin Physical 632% x 5 = 3160% / Magic 117% x 10 = 1117% It can be use while your are in the air Master Lv 5 Guardian Strike MP 300/ Cool time: 30 sec Over flow Mana from Raven's Heart and explode shape like Cross(Aoe Attack) Magic Damage 553% x 7 = 3871% / Awaken 613% x 9 = 5517% Master Lv 5 Nuclear MP: 300/ Coll time: 30 sec Drops huge nuclear the missle on the field, then it explode and gives huge explosion damage. Magic Damage 658%(missle) + (explosion damage 136% x 20~70) = 3378% ~ 10178% Master Lv 5 'Character Development ' 'Reckless Fist '